


Swallow Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Reluctance to Try New Things, Role Reversal, dom!Adam, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael views blow jobs as a bottom's job. Adam aims to change that.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Swallow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fill for my SPN Kink Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Cum Swallowing

Adam Milligan was going to go crazy. Or he was going to commit homicide. Whichever came first. 

He loved his boyfriend. He absolutely, one hundred percent, adored his boyfriend. 

However, Michael Milton had one of the most stubborn views about sex in existence, and it was starting to get to Adam. 

Michael never bottomed, which, okay. Didn’t bother Adam too much, not when he was a bottom. Some people just aren’t vers. And that’s fine. 

But what was annoying was Michael never. Ever. In his life, had given a blow job, and was very  _ reluctant  _ to give blow jobs. 

Because he viewed it as a “bottom’s job”. That it was something only bottoms did. Especially where swallowing was concerned. 

No matter how many times Adam talked to him about it, showed him the research, begged on his hands and knees,  _ anything _ to change Michael’s mind, he couldn’t. 

And it was aggravating. 

It’s not like Adam could fellate himself- he wasn’t  _ that _ flexible. 

So, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. And that, in itself, was going to be very interesting, he realized. 

He did some research online, talked to a few strangers about his situation and explaining what he wanted to do. He prepared. He was the dutiful little boyfriend, and let Michael dote on him as much as he wanted. Which was often, Michael adored spoiling Adam to filth. 

He knew he had to approach this carefully, but he absolutely was going crazy. He loved blow jobs. Loved them. He needed them. 

Besides, it kind of excited him to teach Michael something in the bedroom. Michael had opened his eyes to a lot of different things when it came to the bedroom- to be expected when Michael is eight years older than Adam. 

It’s not that he minded giving head. It’s just boring when you’re the  _ only _ one giving head. 

So he waited until one night, when Michael was refreshed from a day off of work and hadn’t done lawnwork or anything heavy, before he acted. 

Michael was sitting on the couch, reading a book, his feet sitting down on the floor comfortably. Adam made sure that nothing liquid or flammable was nearby on the coffee table before quietly sneaking up on his boyfriend. When Michael read, the world was tuned out, and Adam was going to use that to his advantage.

Michael never saw it coming. Partly because Adam was behind him. 

Adam stood behind Michael for a couple minutes, making sure that he was relaxed and comfortable before he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Michael’s hair and yanked  _ hard.  _

The yelp and the half-wanted groan from Michael’s throat was more rewarding than Adam had anticipated. 

“Adam,” Michael growled softly. “Are we misbehaving tonight?” 

Adam smirked and leaned down to whisper in Michael’s ear. “Bold of you to assume that you’re in control tonight.” 

Michael’s dark green eyes widened in surprise, even as an amused brow and smirk played across his handsome features. “Oh, is that so?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Adam said simply, yanking on Michael’s hair a little harder. “Put the book down, Mike. We’re going to play a little tonight, and you’ve got to do what I say, alright?” 

He could tell that Michael would indulge him this once (or twice). “Alright, Adam,” he said in a placating tone. “You’re in charge tonight.” 

“Then if I’m in charge,” Adam purred deeply, “I suppose you best put up your book and get down on your knees, hmm?” 

Michael bristled, but Adam was prepared for that. He yanked on Michael’s hair and nipped the top of his ear. “I’d advise you to do as you’re told, and to not make me ask twice,” he said in a low voice. “This is your  _ only  _ warning. Next time, there’ll be consequences.” 

He watched Michael’s Adam’s apple bob as the older man swallowed, obviously not anticipating the way that Adam easily took control. 

“Are you going to release my hair so I can get down on my knees?” Michael asked dryly. 

“If you ask nicely enough,” Adam chuckled. “We ask for things around here, hmm? Isn’t that what you taught me?” 

He was certain that the way they played in the bedroom and Adam picking up how Michael dominates was biting his lover in the ass hard. He could see it on Michael’s face as he closed his eyes and gave a slow exhale. 

“Can you please let go of my hair, so I may get on my knees?” Michael said slowly, in a measured tone. 

“Yes, I can, thank you for asking,” Adam said, slowly releasing Michael’s hair after a soft tug. 

Michael took his time getting down onto his knees, but he was there by the time Adam had rounded the couch and sat down where Michael was. He leaned back in his seat and ran his fingers through Michael’s hair. 

“So, today, you’re going to learn something very important,” he said to Michael. “Today, you’re going to learn that there’s no such thing as things that only bottoms do and things that only tops do. And that thing that we’re going to do is blow jobs.” 

Michael made a scathing noise. 

“Have you ever given head?” Adam asked pointedly. 

“No,” Michael admitted. “Never saw the appeal.” 

“But you’ve seen the appeal in receiving head?” Adam asked with a raised brow. 

Michael, despite being an amazing attorney, didn’t have a reply for that. 

“I love giving head, but I’m also human,” Adam said. “I love receiving it as well.” Another talking point came up in Adam’s brain, and he utilized it. “Would you deny giving head to a girl?” 

“What? No,” Michael shook his head. 

“So what’s the difference between eating a chick out and sucking cock?” Adam asked. 

Again, Michael had nothing. He just shrugged and sighed. “There isn’t any,” he admitted. 

“Good, that’s because there isn’t. So, tonight, I’m going to teach you how to suck cock,” Adam said. “And you’re going to swallow every load I give you. Do you understand?” 

Michael sighed roughly and nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled. 

“Good,” Adam said. He let go of Michael’s hair. “If you want out, or need a break, tap the sides of my thighs,” he directed as he shimmied out of his sweatpants, his cock bouncing forward freely. 

“No underwear, again?” Michael asked with a raised brow. 

“Continue with the sass, and you won’t get to fuck me raw after we’re done with your lesson,” Adam said calmly. 

Michael shut up, obviously wanting that very thing. 

Adam spread his legs with a smirk, kicking the sweatpants off to the side. “Come kneel between my legs, Michael,” he commanded. “And start. You know what you like. I’m not that different from you.” 

Michael shuffled nervously forward, his entire being tense. Adam reached down and ran his hand through Michael’s dark curls. “It’s okay to be nervous,” he said. “I get it. But I’m right here.” 

Michael leaned into the touch and nodded. “Okay,” he said. 

Adam took his cock in hand and gave it a few languid strokes, Michael’s eyes watching him. He smirked.  _ Voyeur.  _

“It’s not going to suck itself, Mi,” he mentioned, “And I’m not flexible enough to do it myself.” 

“Too bad,” Michael murmured. “That’d be hot.” 

“You just want an excuse to get out of this,” Adam teased. “Come on.” He waved his cock, letting it gently hit Michael’s face. “Put it in your mouth, and stop stalling.” His voice was firm and brokered no argument. 

Michael sighed and reluctantly put his mouth around the head of Adam’s cock. 

Adam groaned and unconsciously bucked his hips slightly. He almost couldn’t help it, eighteen months without receiving a blow job was torture and at long last, that warm, wet mouth was around his cock. 

Michael began sucking his cock softly, and Adam moaned. “That’s it, Mi,” he encouraged. “You don’t have to do much, just suck and bob. Pretend that I’m giving you head, and apply what you like to me.” 

Michael groaned and slipped his mouth a little further down. Adam rested his hand on Michael’s head, fingers running through the dark locks, as he leaned back and enjoyed the sensations. Michael was a natural; he sucked, bobbed his head, attempted to deep throat (he gagged, and it was one of the hottest sounds that Adam’s ever heard Michael make), and gently scraped his teeth along the sensitive underside of Adam’s dick. 

“Fuck, ‘m not gonna last much longer,” Adam warned. “Remember, Mi, you’re going to swallow however much I give you.” 

Michael groaned and pulled off of Adam’s cock briefly to speak. “Do I have to?” he asked breathlessly. 

“Yes,” Adam growled. “Swallow, Michael.” 

Michael growled back, and Adam tugged on his hair. “Who’s in charge right now?” he asked pointedly. 

“You,” Michael admitted. 

“Then, I suggest that you do as I say and swallow,” Adam said calmly. “Do you want or need to tap out?” 

“No,” Michael said. 

“Then get back to sucking my cock and be prepared to swallow,” Adam hummed.

Michael returned to sucking Adam’s cock, and Adam basked in the feeling of a mouth on his cock once more. Especially Michael’s mouth. 

It didn’t take much longer before Adam stiffened before flooding Michael’s mouth with his release. Michael gagged, especially since it was quite a bit, but he worked valiantly to do what Adam ordered him to do, and swallow. 

Once he finished, Adam gently removed his cock from Michael’s mouth and smirked. “And?” he prompted. 

“Wow,” Michael groaned. “That’s… wow. That’s awesome. So much control in such a… position. I’m so sorry, baby.” He looked up at Adam. “I’ll never say blow jobs are for bottoms again.” 

Adam laughed warmly, content that he changed Michael’s mind, and tugged his boyfriend up next to him on the couch. “Beyond forgiven,” he said, kissing Michael and groaning at the taste of himself on his lips. 

“Do we taste different?” Michael asked softly. 

Adam grinned. “Want to taste yourself?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Michael said. “And I think I know a new way to torture you.” 

Adam raised his brow. “Oh?” he asked as he slid off the couch and onto his knees in front of Michael. “And what would that be?” 

Michael grinned darkly as he took his cock ou”I’d suck you dry, then fuck you while you lay there spent. Just swallow every last drop that I can. Maybe, if I’m generous, I’ll let you cum in a cup and you can swallow yourself directly. 

Adam groaned. “I take it we liked swallowing?” he asked. 

“Sure did,” Michael admitted. “Now, suck me off, but don’t swallow. I want to taste myself a bit more directly. 

Adam moaned and proceeded to do exactly that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
